User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Episode 10: If You Can't Take The Heat...
Episode 10: If You Can't Take The Heat... Premise: The contestants participate in a cooking challenge. Harold is the victim of many pranks after throwing his underwear around, Heather and Leshawna fight, and Beth's "good-luck charm" from Boney Island is revealed. Challenge: Prepare a three-course meal for Chris. Winner(s): Killer Bass Eliminated: Beth, for unknowingly cursing her team with the Tiki Doll she stole from Boney Island My Favorite Part: Heather getting locked inside the fridge This is another good episode. There were a lot of really funny jokes in this. I really liked Duncan and Courtney's interactions throughout the episode. I liked the part when Courtney kept on complaining about Duncan in the confessional and when they had a custard fight in the middle of the episode. It was also funny when she kept on denying the fact that she liked Duncan and Leshawna showed up and was like, "You done protesting in there girl?!" I also liked when Duncan picked up and hugged Courtney and Courtney kept on yelling at him to put her down. There were also a lot of good jokes surrounding Harold's karma for leaving his stuff around the cabin. I also really liked his line, "My biscuits are burning!" Yeah, the underwear jokes could get a bit gross at times and people could argue that it seemed way too mean-spirited for the guys to keep on picking on Harold (especially for DJ), but Harold should've seen it coming! It was also funny when Harold wakes up naked in front of the girls when the guys moved his bunkbed towards them. The Heather and Leshawna conflict got some good laughs and it's always hilarious seeing Leshawna getting angry with Heather. And Heather finally gets her "just desserts" when Leshawna locks her up in the fridge after she gets on the Screaming Gophers' nerves with her bossy attitude and lack of sympathy for her team. I was especially surprised that Lindsay threw Heather's make-up into the fridge and she admitted that it was a lot of fun! My only nitpicks about this episode were some of Owen's moments. I thought that that one moment of him throwing the huge box of oranges at Trent was really stupid. I mean, he should know better than that. But that's only one small moment. And it was a bit dumb of the team to leave him alone with the ribs, because YOU KNOW what's going to happen if you do. With that being said though, he did have some good moments in the episode, like that running gag of him getting stung by the bees and close to the end when he revives Chris after he chokes on a burnt piece of cake. There was also some good drama between Heather and the rest of the group and even Heather threatening to shave Lindsay's head in her sleep?! Wow, I see some foreshadowing in the near future...;). All in all, a great episode. Category:Blog posts